


Midvale

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Kalex [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, trip to Midvale with the girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: the Danvers sisters take their girlfriends up to their home town for a visit





	Midvale

**Author's Note:**

> One day y'all might learn how to comment a suggestion or a correction without being assholes

"I know, Kara, but I promised Mom ages ago that I would help her clean out her gutters. You and Lena and Kelly can go on without me. I'll catch up with you all at the carnival tonight. I should be done by then." Alex encouraged the protesting, and vacationing superhero towards the door of their childhood home.

"Alex, I have super speed and I can fly. You know I could literally finish this in seconds if you weren't so stubborn." Kara rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically. She thrust her lower lip out in a pitiful pout. Blue eyes widened in an expression reminiscent of a begging puppy dog. Alex always struggled to refuse Kara when she made that particular face.

"You can't do those things with Kelly around. I haven't told her the truth about you yet, and keep your voice down, she could hear you. the girls are just outside." Alex nodded towards the door. "Have fun and try not to out yourself to the entire Midvale population. I swear that you have a near-miss every time we come home for a visit."

Kara sighed exasperatedly and kissed her sister's cheek before heading out the door. Lena immediately tucked her arm through her girlfriend's as Kelly kissed Alex goodbye. "This isn't the kind of place you're used to, I know, but... Midvale has made me who I am today. Rumor has it you're rather fond of that person." Kara spoke quietly in Lena's ear as the group piled into the convertible.

She had only just turned to fasten her seatbelt when she heard the sound of a distant crash and Alex's muffled, strained, and heartfelt curses. Kara had to stifle her own quiet chuckle.

"Hold on, ladies. I forgot my wallet. Be right back." Kara jumped out without waiting for a response and ran at a casual human speed to rescue her sister. If it sounded like real danger she would use super speed to save her, but this was a prime teasing Alex opportunity and those didn't come often.

"So, Alexandra Danvers... How's it hanging?" Kara asked, craning her neck up and shielding her eyes with one hand. The ladder had fallen into the grass beside her where the Kryptonian could only figure Alex had accidentally kicked it down. Alex now hung from the gutters by her fingertips, legs flailing beneath her. The fact that she had even lasted this long was a testament to the secret agent's physical prowess.

"You aren't as funny as you think you are. Get me down!" Alex yelled, frustration and strain coloring her voice. Kara guessed there might have been some annoyance and animosity towards herself in there as well.

"Just one second. Let me take a picture. This one is for the family Christmas card." Kara called up again ignoring the way her older sister was cursing her up and down. "Okay, and one selfie to boot. Now, what were you saying about me not flying while we're here again?"

Kara pushed up off of the ground after tucking her phone back into her pocket. She gently removed Alex on the side of the house and set her back on her feet. She gave her sister a quick scan with her x-ray vision and checked her palms for any injury. Once satisfied with the once-over she zipped briefly away to fix up the bend in the gutter and cleaned them out completely in the same amount of time it had taken Alex to set up the ladder and subsequently fall off of it. By the time she finished (2 1/2 seconds) Eliza Danvers had come out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Kara! No superpowers when we have guests! You know better than that! Alex! Why are you letting your sister do your chores are you?!" Eliza immediately launched into a very familiar lecture, just as though her girls were still in their tweens.

"Because when I was working on my chores... I fell off of the roof. I caught myself on the side of the gutter so she had to come in and catch me. It was that or I would have fallen and broken myself." Alex raised an eyebrow and gave her mother a 'look'.

" Right, sorry. Thank you for saving Alex." Eliza awkwardly apologized. "I heard the two of you out here and had a flashback to when there were much smaller versions of you running around and getting into trouble. Go out and have some fun. Right now." her voice was harsh, but there was a smile in her eyes.

" Yes, ma'am! We'll see you tonight for dinner... If we all haven't made herself sick on cotton candy and funnel cake." Kara pressed forward and kissed her forehead before dragging Alex back towards the car.


End file.
